


Love Comes In Strange Ways ~ON HIATUS~

by TacticalWriter



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Add More Later(Maybe), Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soulmates, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalWriter/pseuds/TacticalWriter
Summary: This is a story ~First POV~ about how a 16 year-old teen named Ajax ~That's a pure Wolf breed~ and his struggles through High School that was meant for Foxes and Felines ~Felines like cats, jaguars, lions{There aren't any lions tho}, cheetahs, etc~ along with meeting his Soulmate.





	Love Comes In Strange Ways ~ON HIATUS~

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! So uh this is my first work sorta-ish, I make a bunch of stories in my head but this is my first to where I'm actually telling it. Also if you have come for just plain old sex and shit I'm happy to say to that this isn't that, it will happen just not for a good amount of time. 
> 
>  
> 
> p.s Sorry it's so short ran out of time, I'll try to make the next one longer!

*Alarm Sound* "Ah fuck 'm life," I say as I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I sit up stretching out my limbs "Ahhhhh, mm good stretch, now lets get this day started shall we?" I say to myself as I shut my alarm off. I stand up and switch on my radio to start my music for the morning routine. The first song that comes on is "Boomerang" by Smash Into Pieces & Jay Smith, "Ah my favorite," I say as I head to the kitchen to get breakfast. "Hmmm, lets see here. Definitely grabbing some bacon, whats next.... Ah rice and some chicken should be good," is what I decided to eat for my not normal breakfast. I'm not one to do normal, I don't like normal, anyways I don't eat normal breakfast food. I leave to get changed since I will have to wait for the food to cook, I put on a black T-shirt with a wolf and moon on it, a pair of jeans, and grab some socks on the way out of my bedroom. I put my socks on the end of my couch and go to the kitchen just as the timer I set goes off. I take the now cooked and delicious smelling bacon off the pan and put it on a plate to cool off, then I get the chicken to cut it into pieces to put in a bowl first. Finally I grab the rice bag and dump the rice on the chicken, I grab a spoon then the plate with the bacon and head to my comfy couch to eat my food. "Mmmm, I love my cooking abilities, too bad I don't get to share it with no one, ah who am I kidding that means more for me!" I say as I scarf down the bacon along with the chicken and rice. I put my dishes in the sink and head back to the couch to put on my socks, then my black and red running shoes since I'm probably going to go out for a run after school. I head to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I look in the mirror to find my pure black fur along with red fur outlining my body from bottom to my neck, but also see how much of bed hair I have. 'Jeez sure am glad I looked, not a good look on the first day if I say so myself' I thought. I finish brushing my teeth and put some water in my hand and rub my hair down and fortunately it works. I grab my black leather jacket and go out the door into the "AGH bright sun, very bright sun!" ....bright world. I make it to my car that's a 2019 Camaro black with light blue outlining it. I hop in and start it ~purrs like a kitten~ and head off to the new high school. I arrive about oh 25 minutes early since its doesn't start until 8:55 AM. I look around and don't see anyone I recognize...... WAIT A MINUTE. "And that's how I got a fuckin' cut on my ar-ACK!" Chance said as I rammed into him. "Hey! Who the fu- Holy shit! Ajax is that you, you piece of shit?" he asked. Chance is one of my best and only friends since middle school. "You bet your fucking ass it is! Haha!" I yell. "Shit dude haven't seen you since the end of 8th man, how's it going?" he asked. "Honestly? Not half bad" I replied "Wheres the other retard?" "Ryan, I-uh-I don't actually know, must've run off to class, he'll sure as hell be happy to see your ugly face again!" he says. "Yaaaaaa fuck you too bro, sure as ever missed y'all, seems we got to get to class now eh?" I say as the warning bell goes off. "Ya, I reckon, I talk to ya later ya nerd!" he replies. "At least I'm smart!" I yell back as I walk to class. It seems this school has a lot of people for the main hallway is like traffic during rush hour, just thinking bout that makes me shiver in horror. As soon as I walk into class I stop, looking around I only see foxes & cats, "Shit" I mumble under my breath. I decide to take a seat in the middle since I don't like the back nor the front, boy was that a mistake. For as soon as I sit down I hear "Oi! That's Luna's seat dipshit!" from some other classmate, I turn and have a death glare towards them, "Sorry, I must've not seen the name on the desk or seat," I say harshly, "nor do I know who this 'Luna' is and furthermore I do-not-care." I see their eats drop and before they can say anything I spin back around only to face a... stomach? "Hello dog, care to explain why you in my seat?" a women's voice says ~one that sounds amazing~ I look up and see the most beautiful fox I've se- 'Wait a minute' I suddenly thought. "My apologizes your Majesty, but I don't answer to anyone but myself," I said back with a smirk on my face.


End file.
